Maddie's Diary
March 12th, 2018 (7:33 AM PST): I, Raichu the Great, am here to warn you about the contents of this page. This page is not suitable for children, sensitive/easily offended people, and basically anyone at all. Please proceed reading with caution. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Part 2 is linked here Info Maddie's Diary used to belong to Maddie Fretz before she vanished into shades. Because of it being found in her void storage, It apparently seems as if Maddie was going to transmogrify her diary to make it look like the physical and digital copy combined, but it was never done. (UPDATE: I have successfully obtained a special edition of her diary to have combined the multiple copies she has made, Pricing begins at 50-100 Vi) Maddie also made multiple copies as far as (CLoggermore) and I know. She seems the most angry at me due to the fact that my 1/3 chance for the first one. It turns out the text that is in blue and green is only in mine (Found in mine and marx's copy). It seems as if this book could be older than maddie herself, In fact, it could be older than her parents and grandparents, This ancient diary could be a lot older than we think it is. It now seems as if the old maddie has been sealed inside of this book, This book shall now be soulbound to me and marxofjustice.. Studies for Part 1 have now been completed, Any new info will be added when possible. Note: For some reason, maddie's diary has been seperated into parts, Pages from here will not count in part 2. Description. Maddie's diary contained content which seemed to prove that she was in fact, a sociopath. According to some research I've done, it seems as if this diary has some sort of "magical essence" to it, The book look's like it has been transmogrified before, Maddie's diary also has some sign of there being a "pocket dimension" inside. Could be opened/traveled-to using the Eye of Godrod. The book also smells (and tastes) like weed, which suggests that Maddie was high while writing some of the pages and has done drugs in the past.. The outside also tastes like my Library Card, Occasionally you can hear some strange whispers coming from the book itself. The diary seems to be endless, with it never seeming to end, you could go on forever, However, it could cause some hazards.. The more you read into this, The deeper it gets.. Words colored in different colors and that are italicized are the "Godrodian Runes". Her secrets lies within this book, Studies/Research from the diary. It apparently seems as if Maddie Fretz made a prediction where "Daniel Cook" and "Emily Yueng" will get married in the fortnite of sometime around November 20th to December 31st, could be any year.. Maddie apparently sent death threats to the ZOOM creators in an attempt to bring back the show "ZOOM", but it has failed miserably. If it's opened on the very first page, it will appear to look as if it were an empty void (like those book storage things), However, this is a gateway to an unidentified pocket-dimension since it is bigger on the inside, According to the writing seen on the inside She states that she is aware that you are reading this and her gateway is on page 180, The front page depicts the transmutation symbol used by Maddie to access her pocket dimension. This has since been sealed by Marx CLoggermore using dark magic, but some weird stuff happened a day or so after. She states that she will find me and force me to do cocaine and bring back ZOOM! On 2018-02-28 A new message was found on the back of the book, It seems to have been recently written in godrodian as a direct message to Maddie if she ever gets ahold of it again, It translates to "Maddie, If you're reading this, Just realize that you can't do anything to reclaim our diary, whilst the 'three' of us have gotten it all to ourselves. Also realize that you can't do anything to our diary and that this book will automatically vanish so you can and will never get a-hold of this again. Goodbye!" and just like that, it will vanish permanently. On 2018-02-28 there is also a recently written message found on the back of the book addressed to newcomers (anyone who finds this book), It says in english " To prevent further incidents coming from this book, This book has been protected and neutralized to prevent you from attempting to do anything to this ancient tome, Especially it's previous owner who went insane as soon it started to get a-hold of this book. Please return this to it's location." Page -42 contains a gateway to "The Outer Lands" (A.K.A Her "food storage." | Dimension -42) This used to be sealed by Marx as she stated that she wants her food back. CLoggermore has used this dimension to unlock a door sealed by the ancient locking mechanism that leads straight to a boss fight which has since been defeated. I have since then sealed this using the updated ancient locking mechanism. It also contains the text "Do not enter this dimension" If you read the first 15 pages You'd find a story about Azerbaijan and the ÇİXXXİŞ Page A-113 Contains a pocket dimension that is now accessible (Dimension A-113) I have gotten rid of Page A1-13 Also contains a pocket dimension that appears to be like a storage room filled with other dimension's (Dimension A1-13) It is where she keeps her past memories like a bootleg Bing Bing Wahoo and a puked up Onion-chan. This was formerly sealed by Marx, CLoggermore has temporarily deactivated marx's seal in order for me to collect her past memories, I have since then collected the memories and sealed this so nobody else can get to this Page C-17 currently remains unknown. Page D-14 contains expired toontown rewritten alpha/beta keys Page G-16 contains Maddie's letter to YouTube telling them to bring back her channel and a petition to bring back her channel. Pages 1-15 contains a story on azerbaijan Page 15 contains a CD which contains the OS/2 Warp 4 bootable setup. This was how she set up her computer inside the pocket dimension 180. Page 16 contains the CD required to start the setup of OS/2 Warp 4 respectively.. This was specifically seen on a computer from 1996 seen in pocket dimension 180. Pages 17-20 contain a rant on "Brainy Baby" and a email address known as "info@smallfry.com" Pages 20-30 Magically had a list appear as of 11-18-17 at 7:50 pm PST. It shows everyone Maddie wants revenge on. this includes: * PBS for deleting zoom * CLoggermore for sealing pocket dimensions and all around slander * Marxofjustice/Marx for stealing the OG diary (which in calliouese subtext says there is a secret to destroying fretzshit has he calls her.) * Youtube for terminating her account * Raichu the Great for slander and decoding of cailouese. * Buddy The Elf for putting her on the naughty list. * Virginia Police for stealing her cocaine. * Anyone who leaks info on her diary. * And Elliot04 for trying to remove her shitty fandom on this wiki. * And Corey for dumping her. * And the ancient "eldritch guardians" of the outer lands. * And Sagwa for planning to assassinate her and end the ZOOM Cult in the future. Pages 30-38 is apparently the story of ZOOM Pages 38-42 contain "Four's 3D Hand" Page 42 contains a gateway to a pocket dimension. It has since then been sealed and is currently awaiting closure. The words are the same across dimensions (see page 180) Pages 42-48 contain some zoom/seven fun friends crossover fanfic Page 49 has something about this "Katie Cadet" person who I am actually aware that exist's. Pages 50 and 51 contain four haiku's about her Depression/Suicide. Pages 52-62 contain the uncensored version of a fanfiction that goes by the name of "Madelyn x Daryl" (written in her own cyrillic alphabet) in which nobody understands the language or knows what it means. Some people speculate it was written while Maddie and COREYNJ were still in a relationship. Page 63 contains maddie herself, She has been trapped and sealed inside of this page, with the most powerful curse i have ever done, Do not turn to page 63. Pages 64-69 have some mentions of Shing-Ying going to burn down PBS Kids headquarters with Maddie's schizophrenic hallucinations, or as she calls them, the "Godrod Family." Around this time Maddie was arrested by the E.D.C.P for making a bootleg version of Brian's Death Scene from Family Guy with the Toca Life app. Page 70 contains the GodRodian Symbol of Enterprise Page 71 has a drawing of Maddie's OC from her tumblr account, bently-mqueen-anti-cis-car. It can be seen below: Pages 72-100 are yet to be explained. (placeholder) Pages 100-102 contains "My Dead Rat Marionette theater" Pages 106 through 116 (10 pages) are written in a cyrillic-like alphabet I have never heard of before. Will translate when I have the chance Pages 117-129 contain the plot and details of Maddie having a skirmish with a creature known as bing bing wahoo. It turns out maddie left a big cut in bing bing. Detailed here: http://thebabyeinsteinbabys.wikia.com/wiki/Bing_Bing_Wahoo:_The_skirmish Pages 130-140 contain her plot to murder bing bing wahoo. It turns out that bing bing wahoos rival dash dash too slow! found out what maddie nearly did and reported her to the police. detailed in what has been found here: Pages 141 - 153 Has recently been decoded by Pkmn decoder Barry. It turns out it was in braille then it was coded into the reverse alphabet format. Some of the pages had burns like she was mad at what she wrote. It turns out her favorite baby einstein episode, baby communism was rewritten by her to have innacurrate information. The weird part of this is the dates don't line up with anything in the diary. It also admits the giddleyloops invasion was NOT a real invasion but instead them trying to burn info about communism. (Decoded on 2018-01-16 11:08 AM (EST)) Pages 154-158 have some writing about a theme park called "Sesame Place" in them. She killed Elmo and The Count and threw the bodies off Big Bird Bridge. The pages can be read here: http://sesame-place.blogspot.com Pages 159-161 contain a "Lawful Drug" Pages 162-166 has a eight-part-plan on creating the "Dual-DIEO-Tide Pod Challenge." Maddie and LF5 started it so they could wipe out their haters from the face of the earth. Of course, It went way worse than they expected. Pages 166 - 169 admits she broke up with COREYNJ and is mad at the world for what happened to COREYNJ in their relationship Pages 169 - 179 tell how she is currently with Onion-chan her latest hallucination, Onion-chan is a female onion who looks very similar to Uproot from Mario Odyssey. She slowly watches Onion-chan rot as she is just a hallucination of a vegetable and she eats her in what shouldn't be written. Page 180 is a photorealistic/hyperrealistic drawing of a door that seems to be maddie's door, It says in godrodian that you should look for the difference. It turns out that random text that's bold and colored red is actually the key to opening the pocket dimension (180-1). Page (142 Meh) - "Bring", Page (172 is) Back", Page (32 good) "ZOOM!". I (Marx) use the code and find Maddie(Meh is good) hiding and she runs away... And the code to exit is on the door stating "Fretzlets" A week later.. When I (marx) returned to seal this for good... I found blood on the wall with the new "Fretshit Code" from page 142 - 153 I Imediately called the decoder and I used my Barry decoding software. It said use the code on the blank pages and make a good wish... This is what I (Marx) Realised once Maddie went to restock and she was forgotten about, she would wish for zoom to be back. When I (CLoggermore) went into 180-1 with proper equipment, I have had a signal pick up on my r\a\d\i\o when tuned in at 66.0 AM, The signal appears to be coming from these strange devices (Known as 180-1-2).. I have decided to take a couple, and then i ran as quickly as possible, and there i was, i got a couple samples of 180-1-2. More info on this will be written soon. Page 180.5 depicts the transmutation symbol, Assuming this was made to access 180-1 Page 180 • 190-B Explains what Marx saw. It explains in ginormous words. "I Maddie Fretz are using copyrighted video of the Eevee Z move to get my channel terminated. I am exiling myself. I am mad at myself. I wanted zoom back. I am a piece of shit. I am mad, I am sad, I am angry. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, MEH IS GOOD!" Pages 181-200 are blank as of 1/17/2018. They werent! I (marx) used the UV pen to discover white all over and the code "Linebeck" Like an amazon card, this wish can only be used once. I flipped through all of the pages to discover instructions left by maddie, presumably to jog her memory so she could return ZOOM. I could wish for anything, happiness, prosperity, love, riches, Kirby, A real Shaymin, and even to meet Shigeru "Shigsy" Miyamoto. What did I (Marx) wish for exactly? I put my hand on a symbol made out of the secret ink said Linebeck and wished for Maddie to be a heathly person. As for her secret pocket dimension... Me (Marx) and Foccacia the hedgehog are working on that... Later today I log on Google to find a girl escaped rehab and returned an hour at (4:12 UTC) 8:12 PST or 11:12 EST (around the same time I made the wish) She was Maddie. She went into rehab safely and is slowly healing... I rest my case knowing my wish worked. I dont know about the pocket dimension. However, It looks like M.O.J got more than he bargained for, The book was still bound to Maddie. If pages 181-200 were viewed under a black light, You'd end up seeing the same thing as you'd see with a UV pen. If the pages were viewed by a true-sight spell or the "All-Seeing-Eye" (Or any other illuminati symbol like "Illuminati", "Killuminati", Belluminati, etc.) You'd see.. (Placeholder text?) Pages 201-203 contains this fan-fiction. It was originally written in Caillouese (the original language she used to communicate with the Godrod Family) but it has been successfully translated. Page 204 has a small plastic bag with what seems to be cocaine in it taped to the page, the rest of the page is blank. This might suggest that Maddie was high while writing the cringy FNaF fanfiction (see pages 201-203). Page 205 is surprisingly dated. The heading states that it was written on April 6th, 2003. The page goes into detail about how Jojo Siwa and Chuck (two of her schizophrenic hallucinations from the Godrod Family) had told her to buy twenty Samsung Galaxy Note 7s off the Mexican border for the price of 3 pesos each. They told her to take them to a 99 Cent Only store so she could blow it up in a pathetic attempt to bring back the show "ZOOM." Page 206 is from April 7th, 2003. Maddie had traveled to the Mexican border that day to buy the phones. After she bought them from a man known as "Mister Garcia" she was upset that she didn't have any money left to buy her cocaine so she made a cringy ass rant video about the fact that she wasted all of her pesos even though it was her choice to spend them on the phones anyway. This entry ends abruptly for unknown reasons. Pages 207 - 209 are from April 8th, 2003. She had gone to the 99 Cent Only store to blow it up, but she was eventually caught talking to her hallucinations in broken English before she entered the store. Customers called the police and she was eventually placed in a psych ward later that night. She had written this about the experience: "HATERS, HOW DARE YOU CALL THE POLICE ON ME! U KNOW THAT I JUST WANT ZOOM BACK! GIVE ME ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!" The next two parts are incomprehensible scribbles. She then added: "I WILL ESCAPE FROM HERE. I WILL GET REVENGE ON THEM ALL. I WILL GET REVENGE ON COREYNJ AND ALL THE OTHER HATERS. THIS ISN'T THE END OF FRETZLETS. I PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO THE GODRODIAN CARTOON POLICE FOR LIFE. MARK MY WORDS." Her diary was taken into custody of authorities that day for investigation but was returned to her on April 21st, 2003. Page 210 is from April 21st, 2003 which was the day authorities returned her diary to her after investigating it. This entry was in Caillouese (like the majority of them are), but it has been translated by Raichu the Great at 2018-01-18 18:46 UTC. Maddie wrote: "I finally have this diary back, at last. I hate being in this psych ward because I can't watch ZOOM and I can't get FREAKING HIGH!!! I just want to go home because I hate this place! Jojo Siwa had told me something today though and that was how to get out of this place. She told me to take a spork from the cafeteria and to start digging my way out of this room. Hopefully it works. But one thing is for sure, I will escape." The next day she had to go to court where she was charged as guilty for making threats to destroy property and endangering people's lives. She was sent to juvy on April 25th, 2003. Page 211 is from May 5th, 2003, It was written in multiple languages (Caillouese, Mexican Dialect of Caillouese, Ebonics, Eldritch and Godrodian (in that order)) I have successfully translated this. It states that her standard score (in what she believes) is a well over 150, However in reality, her standard score was "a freaking 69", at the time being, This was then followed by a recently added quote (written in red) "I am already aware that you are reading this page, Since you weren't born yet I found out that this was the perfect opportunity to start creating another pocket dimension where as only I can access it, Good luck trying to find out where it is, Hope you don't fall into The Trap", It is very likely that she has just set up a trap somewhere in her diary, It also states that she is targeting me, I will try to deactivate the "Trap" if there is one. The rest of the page has elements of which should not be described here. Page 212 says to be from May 7th, 2003, She has written this message directly addressed to me saying that there was no trap and what page 211 said was just a trap made to get me into looking for a trap that did not exist. It also states that she will get revenge sometime Page 213 claims to be from May 9th, 2003. She claims to be some sort of time traveler who was sent back to September 2002 by her diary, (I assume) She also tried to blame me for sending her back to such date. Page 214 is from May 11th, 2003 she wrote about her cringy fever dream that she had after she snuck some "Jake Paul" to her prison cell (Baby Einstein: The Movie) and about how she was upset about Go!Animate comedy world being gone even though Go!Animate wouldn't exist yet. The link to this youtube video "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcDsP9stG_w" Can be found at the bottom of the page Pages 215-220 is written by Marx. It contains him talking to Focaccia and figuring out more about the pocket dimension. No one besides Marx knows why he wrote in here... It is simple. He wanted to piss off Maddie Fretzschitz. Another Marx did was put Kirby stickers on the pocket dimension pages. It seems as if he is trying to bind the diary to him. He was semi successful as 25% of the diary is to him, the rest well... Maddie was still spellbound, I have managed to have her diary spellbound to me, It is still Soulbound to Maddie. Page 221 is blank... but the UV says look at the minor characters... Page 222 was recently written by me. When viewed through a true-sight spell or any of these glasses, The page has a claim already written in the diary, It was said to tell Marx that "Even if you do try to have this book bound to yourself. This diary would still be bound to it's previous owner (Maddie) no matter how much you have bound to you, due to it already being soulbound to her. that is just a head's up, (I don't know how maddie found out about this) be careful on what you do to this diary as you could be " Page 223 - 234 Is a list of spells and some notes from Marx. They are strange and seem to be trying to break the spell. It is that of trying to remove the soulbound from Fretshit. It turns out that foccacia and Raichu have equal spellbounds now. Foccacia also states Maddie after rehab will be sent to an insane asylum. How foccacia knows this is unknown. It seems that Marx now also owns a DVD on destroying soulbounds. and its on... Page 234 also contains well.. Snowyowls234 Page 235 and 236 contain DVDs for Kirby and the rainbow curse and Soulbounds : How to make and to break. It seems he is attempting to do a soulbound swap, a move rarely ever done. A studier of the DVD shows Foccacia is soulbound to the Kirby DVD. More will come soon of this attempt Page 237 contains this message from CLoggermore written on 2018-01-20 "Hey marxofjustice, I successfully sealed Maddie inside her own diary, You may end up hearing maddie talking from the book, but then, yet again, That is normal.. In inclusion to sealing her, I have also managed to remove all soulbound's and i have soulbound her.. or should i say "my" diary to me, and i am also making it to where you can be soulbound too. This will soon be our diary.." Page 238 contains the material needed for marx to have himself soulbound. It works successfully and Maddie cannot harm anyone nor can she write in her diary. Notes from Marx include: Maddie cannot write here anymore. She is in rehab and now is going to be better. This will lead to Maddie Fretz : the movie Pages 239-250 were blank and now contain stuff written by CLoggermore.. Page 251 contains a link to this video by maddie, it seems to be a message that she wants to kill me and my YouTube channel.. however, it seems as if she only did this probably because she was jealous. Page 252 contains the very first slide from the PowerPoint Presentation : "Sagwa ROX!" Page 253 states that this is the end of the studies for Part 1, and that more will be coming soon eventually. A new line was written on (2018-03-14) saying that "respected leader CLoggermore" and R.G Created Part 2 just in case. Page 1:253:2; contains some text written by CLoggermore. It will be posted here for now. Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Cringe Category:I Suck Sesame Street Category:The Godrod Family Category:The backyard gang Category:Ancient Artifacts Category:Books Category:Movies Category:ZOOM Cult Category:Maddie's puppets Category:Liber ii Category:Maddie's Diary Category:SPOKEN SALAMI